Darbi ep1
by Darandomgirl
Summary: A savage has been taken away from his father figure and over the years, he been looking for him.. will Darbi ever find the one he used to call dad?


As there layed a pile of eggs one began to hatch. It was a savage (t Rex). With a blue top green strips on his side and white bottom named Darbi. He layed there asleep not knowing he hatched, but soon ants began crawling over the sleeping baby. He woke to a raptor picking him up and holding him down in water to wash off the ants. As the raptor threw the child out of the water Darbi was in shock

"M-mm..."

"I'm not your mother" the raptor snapped

Darbi followed this creature which he thought was his mother. The raptor walked into a den of its own kind.

"Hey charmer, what's that you got there?" said one of the female raptors.

"What are you talking ab-."

He looked over to see Darbi sitting right behind him.

"Kid, I'm not your mom in fact I'm a male and I'm not going to be raising a crazy savage like you"

One of the females came over to him and picked him up.

"Charmer! Don't be so rude! He's just a baby!"

Charmer mumbles as he walks away leaving Darbi with the others.

"We're about to go hunting and you look like a savage...Maybe you can help!"

Charmer turned around fast as he heard what she said.

"This kid isn't staying with us, he's too dangerous and his mother will come and hunt us down thinking we stole her baby! I can't let more of our kind be destroyed!" He said angrily

Ignoreing charmer they went on a hunt anyways bringing Darbi along with them. There was a baby triceratops alone and they planned for that to be their meal. As they slowly approached the baby triceratops surrounding it charmer crouched to Darbi.

"Okay kid make yourself useful and surprise attack that triceratops over there."

Darbi walked over to the triceratops and without a second of thinking about it, he attacked the triceratops. His first taste of blood had triggered something in him telling him, he needs more. Darbi fully kills the triceratops on his own and covered in blood. Darbi's eyes lay upon Charmer which is in total shock of what he just did. Darbi felt proud as the others cheered at his work. While the others are charmer and Darbi sat alone together.

"You know kid, you aren't so bad after all. You'd be a great member of the pack" He said as he smiled

Darbi was happy knowing he has his new family and had been accepted by the leader.

At night.

As they slept sound asleep Darbi was curled up next to charmer. Darbi thought to himself, this is the life he wanted, to be with a big family and proud to have such caring people with him.

Unfortunately, as Charmer and Darbi were on watch the next day, they encountered Darbi's mother.

As Darbi's mother growled demanding her child back. Charmer protested saying..

"You look nothing like him! You don't even have his scent! He's not your child!"

She smacked her tail making Charmer crash into a tree and she picked up Darbi and ran. Since Darbi was so young he only remembered charmer not as a leader, or friend, but as a father..

13 years later

"Darbi! Where are you going?!" Yelled Dolla and Shay

These were Darbi's sisters. Darbi is the oldest and Dolla is the second oldest which is black and white. His brother Peet was born after Dolla with is red and brown. Shay was born after Peet which she's blue with yellow stripes on her back. Then their was the twins, Meena and Meeka, Meena was a lighter green than meeka.

"Um...I'm searching."

Dolla complained, " Darbi your always searching for something, what are you looking for anyways?"

Darbi paused for a moment. If he told her she wouldn't understand what he was talking about. But he had no choice.

"I'm looking for my father"

Dolla and Shay looked at each other in confusion. They already had a father at home named Tuck and he was a savage, but Darbi wasn't talking about Tuck, he was talking about charmer.

Shay said, "Darbi, Tuck's at home.."

"He's not my dad!" Darbi snapped

Shay and Dolla step back as they are trying to figure out what he's talking about. Then, Peet, Meena and Meeka come.

"Wacha ya guys talking about?" Peet said goofing

Darbi ignores Peet's question and walks off. They all look at each other with concern.

"What's our alpha mad about?" Meena asked

Darbi was the alpha since he's the oldest and strongest. But, each of his siblings had respect for him. Darbi sniffed the air trying to find Charmer's scent. Nothing. Just the usual smells of the forest. Darbi yelled frustrated and upset. He put guilt on himself. Saying to himself, It's my fault, I should of left him alone, I should have never followed him, I should of never went out on watch with him that day.

"Darbi?"

Darbi looked forward. His face lighten up to seeing his best friend, Cass, a savage from another pack who was light gray and blue.

"Hey Cass"

"Dude I just saw you blow off on your sisters, not cool man."

"I know, I'm just frustrated right now and I lost my cool."

Cass sat next to Darbi, willing to listen to what he's frustrated about. In the distance, Darbi hears his mothers calling.

"I have to go, cya later Cass"

Darbi runs back to the den where all his family is at. As he walks in everyone looks at him. He ignores their staring and curls up in a corner and closes his eyes. Peet walks over to him.

"Hey, you okay bro?"

Darbi ignores Peet once again. Tuck walks over and picks him up by his mouth.

"Hey! Put me down! I'm not in the mood!" He growled

"Not until you tell us what's wrong!" Meeka yelled

Darbi stopped struggling to get free. He looked at his siblings. He looked away as his eyes filled with tears. Dolla sees he's trying to hide himself.

"Darbi please" Shay begged

Darbi nodded. Tuck slowly put him down as everyone surrounded him. Darbi looked at each of them with teary eyes.

"Guys, I hate to tell you this but... I don't think any of us are related"

Their faces went blank as they all looked at their mother and Tuck.

"Don't you get it?! We don't look anything alike! Only Peet looks like Tuck!"

Darbi turns to his mother.

"You stole me from my only family! My father! My pack! My friends!"

"Darbi honey, I did it to protect you. I mean come on! Your family were raptors! You think they were just gonna accept you?! They'd kill you right there and then!"

Darbi's began to cry. As he growled. He pointed at his siblings.

"What about them?! What were you protecting them from huh?!"

The place became quiet. Darbi sobbed silently. Then he got up and stared dead eyed at his mother.

"Your a horrible mother"

He ran out of the den and dashed into the jungle and didn't stop. His siblings tried to chase after him but he was too fast. Crying and running Darbi finally said what he wanted. He didn't want to go back. Soon Darbi was on the other side of the huge island and rested still in tears.

"Why are you crying kid?"

Darbi looked up. It was charmer. Darbi stuttered in the sight of his father. Charmer smiles. Darbi cries happily as he hugs him.

"My son, your so big now."

Darbi smiles and laughs a bit. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was really him.

"Dad...y-your here! And your alive!"

"Yes I am and I'm not leaving you this time."

Darbi had never been so happy. He followed Charmer to a near by hidden den. As they walked in he saw everyone from when he was a baby. They all came to welcome him back. The female walks over to Charmer.

"You did it, you found your boy, even though you asked for his name."

Charmer stares at Darbi.

"Hey kid come over here."

Darbi walks over to Charmer.

"I know since I haven't seen you since your were a baby but what's your name?"

"Darbi!"

Darbi smiled. Charmer patted his head.

"Well Darbi, welcome home."

The next day Charmer wanted to show Darbi around. As they were exploring, Darbi came to a sudden stop. Charmer turned and looked concerned. Darbi sat down looking at the ground.

"What's wrong son?" He said as he touched his head

Darbi realized he left his siblings without a reason. Even though he said what he wanted he wished he explained more and brought them with him.

"I..I think I messed up.."

Charmer looked at him with curiously. He sat next to him.

"How so?"

"I yelled at my family and shut out my siblings,I shouldn't have yelled at my mother, I shouldn't have left my brother and sisters there..."

Charmer looked mad. He mumbled something under his breath. Darbi looked at him. He wondered what he was trying to say.

"What are you mumbling about?"

Charmer looked at Darbi, he sighed.

"Son, was that the same mother that took you away from us?"

Darbi began to understand.

"Yes"

Charmer's voice began to tremble " When she hit my against the tree and ran off, I couldn't move but I forced my body to move, I didn't stop to ease the pain I kept telling myself I had to find you... I kept hoping I would find you but I never did... Darbi...did you try looking for us?"

"Of course I did! I never stopped! For 13 years I kept trying to find you! But I was afraid if you died or you just gave up on me..."

Charmer and Darbi sat in silence for a while. Suddenly they heard the pack calling for them. They walked back to the den to hear urgent news.

"We heard a baby savage has gone missing to the leader of savages and if not returned they will come to our homes and have the right to automatically kill whoever seen, heard, or has any trace of him, only if you have his scent around your area!"

Darbi looked worried. He knew he was putting everyone in danger. His vision became blurry and he felt dizzy. Soon he collapsed to the ground. Charmer rushes towards Darbi. Darbi didn't wake for 2 whole days...

As soon as he woke he saw one of the betas of the pack watching him while charmer and they rest of them went hunting. Darbi's vision was still blurry and couldn't see very well.

"C..charmer?"

The beta looked at him.

"Charmer isn't here...but kid...do you know how much trouble you've caused since Charmer found you? We've lost one of our best hunters from the news of us keeping a baby savage!"

He pinned Darbi's head to the floor. Darbi couldn't move.

"I should end you right now. But I'm gonna wait. Now if you talk about this once then I kill you! You got that kid?!"

Darbi weakly nodded yes. The beta pushed his head back and left Darbi alone. He was right... Darbi thought. It is all my fault, I cause trouble wherever I go. Many lives were lost because of me and I did it for the joy of it! Darbi couldn't stand himself. Charmer returned an hour later with nothing, because he was too focused on making sure Darbi was okay and couldn't focus on the hunt. As soon as he saw Darbi awake he ran over to him.

"Are you ok?! Do you need anything?!"

Darbi felt bad, he made charmer worry. But he thought it was weird to believe that at one point charmer didn't even care about him.

"Charmer can I talk to you for a minute alone..."

Everyone walked out leaving Darbi and Charmer. It was quiet for bit. Then Darbi finally began to speak.

"I should go back.."

Charmer was shocked by his words and jumped up. They stared at each other for a while.

"I...I caused some much trouble! First I get stolen from you and you lost your best hunter because of it! And I ran away from my family say to look for you! But they are looking and killing to find me! I can't even be around this very pack! The beta even told me that I caused so much trouble and should kill me!" He yelled as his eyes filled with tears

"No! That's not true and that beta was wrong to think everything we've been through was because of you. You just improved our lives, but mostly mine and if you want to go back...just let me go with you to make sure your safe..."

Darbi agreed and started their adventure back to Darbi's home. It would take 5 days even though it took Darbi one day to run over there, but he was running faster than ever and was so desperate, and so the journey began. Three days went by and Darbi begins to recognize some of the area.

"Now remember to stay quiet, I don't want others to see us together thinking that I stole you."

They stopped at an empty field where they rested for the day. The next day Darbi recognizes the hunting grounds where his family hunted. He got a flashback from 5 years ago when Meena, Meeka and Shay we're still little. He remembers that it was their first hunt and they were so proud of them. Darbi was laughing as Shay had a piece of meat stuck on the top of her head. While Peet and Dolla played with the twins. He missed them very much. Soon they arrived to Darbi's den. Charmer waited from a far while Darbi slowly poked his head inside. Shay, Dolla, Meena, and Meeka were all sulking and crying, while Peet sat alone in silence. Darbi walked up to them.

"I see you guys missed your alpha." He said jokingly

They all looked is direction in shock to see him. They all ran towards him sobbing and hugging him.

"Where were you?!" "What happened!" "Are you okay" did someone take you?!"

They asked questions and Darbi explained it all and took them outside to meet Charmer. Charmer was pleased to meet all of them, he thanked each of them for being there for Darbi. Then the sun began to set. Darbi's siblings went back to the den while Darbi stayed with charmer. Darbi knew he had to go. He looked at his father worried. Charmer nuzzled Darbi.

"I'll visit you" he whispered

"Promise?"

"Promise"

They hugged and said their goodbyes. As Darbi walked towards the den he sees his mother and father. He closes his eyes and walks past them. He curled up with his siblings and went to sleep. He missed it. He missed his siblings, their voices, the memories they made with him, being with them. But, even though he will miss Charmer deeply, he knows he has family and he wouldn't trade that for the world.

~Thē Ēñd~


End file.
